saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurokage
Ryoji Kuzuha, better known as Kurokage (黒影, lit. black shadow), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Kurokage earned his name thanks to his dark colored outfit, which consists of: a black bodysuit with purple, vein-like patterns on it; dark silver gauntlets, chestplate, knee pads, and shin guards; black and purple boots that are connected to the shin guards via purple armor; a black mask with red eye-like designs in a circular manner that surround white "pupil" designs; a black and purple back armor-plate that is connected to the chestplate thanks to an armored, under-arm harness; and a dark silver belt that holds the holsters for his Custom DMSD-17 Compact Arcane Energy Rifles and also functions a device for storing/deploying his armor via a specialized modification built into it. His gauntlets have two built-in buttons, one that opens a slot in the gauntlet to deploy his Chainsaws, and the other to activate the Energy Projectors. A sound effect is designed to play when the chainsaw or energy projector is activated. When not in the above outfit, Kurokage wears a simple black business suit with a purple tie, a simple pair of black gloves, black dress shoes, and a briefcase that holds his armor's dark silver belt, and his two DMSD-17 Compact Rifles. He wears a brace under the sleeves of his suit for his Concealed Energy Projectors. Personality Ryoji is the epitome of a playboy. He's a very flirtatious, confident individual who loves the ladies and can usually find his way into their homes with ease. Because his life was more or less handed to him on a gilded silver platter, Ryoji is also an arrogant person, often plagiarizing his classmates and underlings on a daily basis. The reasons no one confronts him about his plagiarism and how he is able to successfully seduce girls is his natural charismatic exterior, which lends to his overwhelming popularity, and thus creates a never-ending cycle of augmenting his popularity and charisma. Despite his all-play-and-no-work attitude, he is capable of taking on a serious persona, acting very much like a high-profile business man and talks his way through things. It's his earnest demeanor and natural charm that makes Ryoji a Damasu-kai Executive, since he can negotiate deals with clients easily and make these deals beneficial to himself, the client, and the Damasu-kai. Deep down, Ryoji is insecure, power-hungry, and under quite a lot of stress. His parents run a big company with the hopes that Ryoji will take over the family business someday. Many factors contribute to his thirst for power and insecurity, such as his status as the deal-broker and negotiator for his in-game Yakuza group, and the stress of eventually running a big company after his parents retire. The stress gets to him, causing an abnormal mix of emotions with stress and fear being the main ingredients. He fears he won't be able to succeed his parents, which causes stress, which then leads to more thoughts that create more fear, and create even more stress as a result. He compensates for this cycle of fear and stress by obtaining power wherever he can so that he can learn what to do and what not to do; Ryoji thinks of his current situation in ELO as training for his future as a businessman. Background Born to a family of wealth, Ryoji grew up spoiled with everything handed to him on a polished silver platter. His parents owned a well-known, respectable company that was highly profitable and had many investors. In order to prepare their son, Ryoji's parents sent him to schools where he would learn all the key components to becoming a successful businessman. With a high level of education, Ryoji would have no excuses if he were to fail his parents in running their company after they retired. Naturally, this places a lot of stress on one's mind, and Ryoji eventually needed to find a way to cope. One day, while talking to his friends at lunch, Ryoji heard about the VRMMO Evoked Legends Online. At first, he dismissed it as "something only computer nerds and shut-ins with no lives would waste their time on." But then he thought about it... Eventually, he decided to pick up a copy and get the proper equipment to run it. When his parents asked about it, Ryoji simply stated that he was using the game as a business simulator, and he was right. Ryoji was planning to start his own criminal empire, before finding out that a small-time Yakuza called "Damasu-kai" was starting to take off. Seeing this as his chance to make it or break, Ryoji applied as a business manager for the Damasu-kai, and was eagerly accepted into their ranks as an executive. Once the Damasu-kai became a relatively well-known gang, he decided to dress up and do a little fighting himself to blow some steam. Ryoji is now known as Kurokage, and enjoys his current position in-game. Relationships * Damasu-kai - Business partners/friends ** Ketsueki - Good friends ** Reigai - Allies ** Chaser - Senior and Mentor (Not so good of a mentor) Abilities As a Dullahan, Kurokage can register a melee weapon and a mount of his choice. For his melee weapon, Kurokage has a spear with a chainsaw-like spearhead that deals sunder damage combined with heavy Darkness damage. This weapon is simply referred to as the "Shadow Saw" by Kurokage, which he uses every now and then when he needs it. His registered mount is a customized Honda DN-01 motorcycle. Its black body has been augmented with a reinforced chassis able to handle drops from heights of 25 feet at most; an enhanced engine that raises the top speed of the bike to 420 km/hr; an exhaust pipe on the right side of the bike that, when revved enough, can release black flames that deal moderate flame damage combined with slight Darkness damage if one is close enough; tires that are able to resist small-caliber firearms and standard metal blades; and an overall aesthetic design that features heavy amounts of black, dark silver chains, and purple. Its front has two demonic horns, with chains "wrapped" around the bike's back, midsection, and parts of the front. For ranged weapons, Kurokage wields a pair of customized DMSD-17 Compact Arcane Energy Rifles. They have been nicknamed "Amethyst and Topaz" due to their unique colors. Amethyst is wielded in the right hand, featuring a compact frame colored black with dark purple flames on it, a "suppressor" attachment that reduces sound emission from the weapon, an elongated "magazine" that extends from the bottom of the grip, an adjustable stock, a red-dot sight, purple lighting, purple-colored projectiles, and a flip-out fore-grip. Topaz shares the same body, except it features an EOTech holo sight, the purple lighting and coloration of the projectiles is changed to a metallic yellow while the flame design on the frame is colored a dull yellow. Like Kurenai, Kurokage can manually manipulate the power level of the projectiles that his twin DMSD-17 Compact Rifles can produce through his gauntlets via a touchscreen display. His default settings for Amethyst's firing rate/damage output is a three-round burst with the power of three .45 ACP rounds while Topaz is set to a medium-powered full-auto fire with power similar to a stream of 9mm rounds. The reasoning behind the different output settings is so that Kurokage can use one of the compact rifles for a specific task without having to calibrate a rifle to cater to a specific situation. His gauntlets feature a bulky design in order to house his chainsaw/beam-gun hybrid inside the gauntlet, which then deploy or retract when Kurokage presses a button on his gauntlet. His beam-gun barrels extend about 3 inches from the wrist where the gauntlet ends, just long enough to end at the knuckle and parallel to the hand. The chainsaw length is 11 inches when deployed, and features energy-coated teeth on the chain to increase cutting power. The chainsaws cannot be used in conjunction with the beam-gun on the same gauntlet for two reasons. First, the gauntlet requires a rotation to the weapon desired, with the beam-gun facing forward by default. Second, is because they both draw energy from the same source. Said source is currently unable to handle the deployment of both weapons, directing the energy towards the weapon deployed to prevent the energy circuit from overloading. Trivia * Kurokage is meant to be the dark counterpart of Kurenai, but somewhere along the line while I was writing him, I changed him to what he is now. ** This dark counterpart thing came about after watching the most recent Kamen Rider series, and I saw the main Rider's dark counterpart show up in episode two. ** As it turns out, Reigai became more of Kurenai's dark counterpart than intended. ** I suppose Kurokage isn't Kurenai's dark counterpart anymore, after further thinking about it. * Kurokage was made at 1 AM because I got bored and I needed to make character pages for stories and what not. Category:ELO Player Category:Male Category:Dullahan (ELO) Category:Character Category:Antagonist